


Oops, or How Sirius Got His Goatee

by Losyark



Series: Nosey Neighbours [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-05
Updated: 2005-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losyark/pseuds/Losyark





	Oops, or How Sirius Got His Goatee

Ana looked up from her Laptop as Sirius ran into the house through the side door that connected the hallway to the garage. He was chuckling, silver eyes sparkling with laugher.

 "What did you do to Severus this time?" she asked, returning her eyes to the screen. She was sitting in the front living room, tucked into the corner of the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. The Laptop was balanced on her thighs and she was pecking at the key-board one handed. Her other hand was occupied with a mug of blood.

The blinds were drawn to keep both the late afternoon sunlight and Petunia Dursley's prying gaze out of the front room.

Sirius toed off his shoes and left them by the front door and sauntered into the room. "What makes you think I did anything to old Snivellus?"

Ana took a sip from her mug. "Because you only chuckle like that when you do something to him. You know, you should really lay off the guy. I mean, he's retired. He just wants to be a grouchy old hermit and live the rest of his days in peace."

"But... he's so easy to rile up!"

"Sirius. I'd rather we were on civil terms with Snape. He _is_ still brewing Remus' wolfsbane."

Sirius frowned. "Okay. Okay." He thought for a moment, then a look of horror filled his face. "You don't want me to be his _friend_ do you?"

Ana chuckled to herself. "No. But being a good neighbour would be nice."

"Fine. The things I do for love." Sirius shrugged and sat beside her on the couch. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and stared at the computer screen. "What's that going to be?"

"If I can ever figure out the damned coding, it's going to be the new spam stopper on my blog-sites. The users reported some nincompoop who's been going around throwing up ads in their review sections. I have to take a look at the security features later, too."

Sirius leaned down and caught the lobe of her ear in his teeth. He rubbed his prickly beard along her shoulder. "Wanna check _my_ security features?"

He laughed and patted his thigh. "When I'm done, maybe."

" _Ana.._."

" _Sirius..._ "

He pouted and licked her cheek, whining like a puppy.

"Begging won't help."

He slid off the couch and knelt to one side of her lap, putting his hands on her knees, making big wet eyes with at her over the laptop screen. He wined again and thumped the top of his foot against the floor like a tail.

"Sirius, I'm _serious_."

He nudged the screen with his chin, pushing it slowly down, folding up the laptop. "Your users can wait. I have other users for you."

She moved her fingers out of the way so the computer wouldn't snap down on them. "That was groan-worthy."

Sirius smiled his best, sexiest smile. "I'm not feeling particularly witty. All my blood's in the wrong head."

He pushed himself forward, trying to get her knees on either side of his chest and ended up jostling the laptop. It started to slide towards the floor and Ana made a lunge for it. Sirius scrambled to grab the expensive bit of technology and sent one elbow arcing up. It smacked Ana's arm and the mug of blood in her hand went flying.

Sirius rescued the computer and set it on the coffee table. He turned to look at Ana, a smile of triumph on his lips. He had both rescued the computer _and_ gotten it out of his way. He caught sight of Ana and froze.

The mug lay empty and tipped over on the cushions of the couch. Miraculously, none had stained the furniture, or the wall.

Ana, however, was not so fortunate. Sticky, congealing blood was splashed all over her face, in her hair, and across her chest. Her tanktop - formerly white - was now stained a wet pink. Her blue eyes were narrowed at Sirius and her lips were a knife-slice of anger.

Sirius' smile faded, through he tried to keep a stranglehold on it. He pushed himself back between Ana's knees and craned his neck up. Gently he lapped at the blood that was dripping off the end of her chin.

"Kinky?" he asked hopefully.

"Bath," Ana corrected, and pushed him away.

She got to her feet and stepped over Sirius and headed upstairs to the bathroom.

Sirius sat on the floor, tasting the beef blood in his mouth and following the faint trail of scent that Ana's perfume left after her.

"Bath," he agreed, and got to his feet.

* * *

He waited until the sound of the water rushing had stopped and the faint splashes that meant Ana was settled in the tub had silenced.

Ana liked to shower first to get rid of the grime - in this case, blood - then sit for a half our or so in a hot bath. Remus had always done the same after a full moon.

When Sirius could tell she was settled, the moist hot air leaking through the crack at the bottom of the door, carrying with it the scent of rose bubblebath, Sirius stripped and left his clothing in a pile in the hall.

He turned the knob slowly, to keep it from creaking, and pushed open the door just a crack. Ana was laying in the tub, the steaming water up to her shoulders, resting the back of her head on the rim. Her hair was wet and clean and her eyes were closed.

Sirius slipped in the rest of the way and closed the door behind him, then tip toed over to the tub. Very gently he lifted the back of Ana's head, cradling it in his hands, and pushed her forward just enough to allow himself room to slip in behind her.

Sirius settled in the water, his legs on either side of hers, his arms wrapping around her waist. Ana sighed, a content sound, and lay back against his chest. Sirius rested his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes as well, taking pleasure and comfort in the feel of her laying back against him, the warmth of the water and the scent of the rose and Ana's skin.

"What a sneak you are," Ana murmured and Sirius smiled against the soft skin of her neck. He flicked his tongue out briefly, licking away the water.

Ana raised that shoulder, bumping his jaw softly. There was a smile in her voice. "Your beard tickles." Sirius grinned and rubbed his chin against her shoulder. She gasped. "Ah, Sirius!"

He laughed and the vibrations of his chest sloshed the water and bounced her a little.

She craned her neck back and looked up at him, a sideways grin on her face. Sirius thought that she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even if she was damp and dishevelled and without makeup and flushed slightly from the hot water and his touches.

Ana turned in his arms carefully, so as not to slosh the water over the side and sat on his thighs, straddling them. Sirius appreciated the view.

"You have paint on your cheek," she said and rubbed at it gently. It refused to come off so she picked up the washcloth, lathered it up with soap, and tenderly began to wash Sirius' face clean.

He sighed and let his head fall back and closed his eyes. "I was painting this morning."

"Ah, that's why the radio was blasting."

"Mmmm... think Harry will like the room?" Sirius asked for the millionth time and for the millionth time Ana sighed and nodded.

"I think he will."

"Just four more days, you know," Sirius said. "Then school is over and Harry will be here."

"As if you'd let me forget."

"You don't mind him staying here, do you?"

"Sirius..."

"I know!" he grinned up at her as she rubbed the damp soapy cloth down his neck and across his collarbones. "You don't mind, it's only for this summer and the summer after that and then it's off to Auror academy or Quidditch training camp for him. That's what you always say. I'm just so excited."

"I think The-Boy-Who-Has-Way-Too-Many-Descriptors-Attached-To-His-Name will like it here just fine." Ana rinsed off the cloth and began to rinse the soap suds off his skin.

"I hope his cousin lays off him."

"It's not like he's living over there," Ana pointed out. "He can always just walk away. Come inside. He'll have his Apparating licence soon, too."

"I guess." Sirius leaned up to kiss Ana and she met him halfway.

Sirius began to kiss down her neck, nipping her throat gently with blunt teeth. He was more than ready to lift her out of the bath and go make the bed sheets wet, but she pulled away and pushed him back. Sirius shot her a confused, sultry look, but complied. He lay his head back against the rim of the tub.

With gentle, nimble hands, Ana positioned his head so his throat was bared and his chin was pointing at the ceiling. She kissed his adam's apple once and withdrew. Was this going to be a kinky bloodplay thing? Sirius hoped so. He really did.

The 'hiiiiissssshhhhk' sound of something being dispensed from an aerosol can startled him and he looked down his nose at Ana. She had a mound of white mousse or cream in her palms and was working it into a frothy lather. Gently she rubbed the cream across his neck, up his jaw, on his chin and cheeks.

He sniffed and it smelled like her cucumber and raspberry shaving cream.

_Shaving cream?_

Something cool and wet pressed against the skin of his cheek and Sirius let out a small gasp as he felt the metal scrape along his face. Ana was giving him a shave!

He almost stopped her then. He rather _liked_ his beard. Then the thought of what sort of teasing he could do with smooth skin, and relaxed back and enjoyed it. The sensation of her fingers touching his face gently to keep it steady, the faint sloshing of her rinsing out the razor, the cool scrape of the blade against his skin: they all made Sirius content and slightly drowsy.

Ana shaved away all the hair on his neck, his cheeks, and along his jaw on either side.

When it seemed that she was just about to attack his moustache, she instead shaved a line around it carefully, trimming and shaping rather than removing. She did the same for the hair on either side of his lips, and the round of his chin.

She rinsed off the razor and he heard the clink of her setting it down on the edge of the tub. The washcloth was on his face again, wiping away the left over cream and bits of hair. When she was finished, Sirius sat up and picked up where he left off, kissing her neck and doing his best to give her a hickey.

The nice thing about being a vampire and getting a hickey was that it was usually gone within a day. She healed fast so Ana was rarely embarrassed by it, and Sirius got to give her another right away.

This time Ana did not giggle and draw away.

Sirius nipped at her skin and tilted his face up to whisper in her ear, "Next time, do I get to help _you_ shave?"


End file.
